Glamour Gala of Greatness
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Now adults and moving on with their lives, Marinette is happily engaged to Adrien, and wakes up thinking it will be a normal day for them. But when she receives an invite to the City Council Chambers from an old friend, and reunites with many more, she learns that even the most normal seeming days can be twisted on their heads in a snap.


**In case you're wondering... I'm basing this VERY heavily off of my favorite show of all time, Parks and Recreation (trust me this show will make you laugh non-stop, I crack up over the smallest things this show does and its so beautiful... and I may have based this off of one of the episodes.)**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, soon-to-be Agreste, woke up with a very foggy memory of what the heck had happened last night.

It had been a normal day - stopping a regular crime. Part of her slightly missed the constant Akumas, but holy crap, she was able to finally sleep... it only took her and her fiancee, in addition to their three best friends, seven years to take down Hawk Moth. And it had been a year since Gabriel Agreste was finally sent behind bars. In addition to that, Emilie Agreste herself had returned, after... a situation she would rather not revisit. It made her want to cry just thinking about it.

Anyway, if there was one thing she had learned about her oh-so dear future husband, it was that he could. Sleep. In. And would if he ever got the chance!

However, today, he was up bright and early. She could tell by the smell of pancakes from downstairs.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Adrien?" Marinette sighed blissfully.

"Are you aware I'm trying to sleep in?" Plagg muttered from inside the nightstand drawer.

"I don't know how you sleep in that thing," muttered Tikki.

Marinette giggled as she watched the two kwamis bicker back and forth, before heading downstairs to meet her fiancee.

"I could hear Plagg snoring from down here," he chuckled. "I honestly don't know how you slept through that, but I didn't."

"Switching things up I guess," she giggled. "Oh my gosh, you're making bacon too?"

"Surprised you didn't smell it," he chuckled.

"I love you," she smiled, pecking him on the neck. He lightly jumped because that was his sensitive spot, and if Marinette ever wanted to get into a tickle war with him, well...

"Oh, and also, we got a letter today from City Council," Adrien said.

"CITY COUNCIL?!" exclaimed Marinette, frightening Adrien.

"What is City Council?!" Plagg yelled from upstairs.

"Yes, Sabrina works there now," Adrien nodded. "Or... did you forget the party we threw the night she was elected?"

"No no, I'm just... shocked she mailed us," she muttered. "Wow.. this must be important. It was sent in a letter and not an email!"

"Well, I've got my hands full, so if you want to go ahead and read it," Adrien began, but Marinette had already ripped open the envelope.

It read -

 _Dear Agrestes (because you're basically married already),_

 _This is Councilwoman Sabrina Raincomprix! I miss you two so much! I wish I was just available to hang out, but I am not... the reason why I am addressing this letter to you is because I need your all's help with my biggest project so far as a city councilor. Please come to the City Council Chambers, I'll be waiting for you all!_

 _Best wishes,  
Councilwoman Raincomprix_

Marinette smiled widely.

"Adrien, eat breakfast quickly; we're going to the city council chambers!"

* * *

"So... city council chambers," muttered Adrien. "I honestly don't know why Sabrina wanted to run for a seat where she listens to people complain all day."

"She's doing great," Marinette said. "She's already doing more than the person who she took the seat from."

"True," Adrien shrugged.

The couple's appearances hadn't changed that much since they had graduated from College Francoise Dupont, then University. Their style of fashion had roughly stayed the same, minus the fact that Adrien wore a white button shirt and black pants everywhere these days. Marinette, meanwhile, hadn't really changed apart from her hairstyle, which now rested on her shoulders instead of her usual pigtails.

And Sabrina had grown her hair out way longer than it used to be. She had also made the change to pantsuits since she was elected.

"And here we are, the place where everyone can complain about nonsense and people 'listen'," Plagg said, looking out the window.

"Is that all you learned from listening to information about a city council on Google?" Marinette asked.

"Pretty much," he smirked.

"Just keep out of the public eye for as long as we're not in the chamber," Adrien said. "This should be common knowledge for you."

"Say what?" Plagg chuckled. Tikki slapped him. "OW! Okay, fine..."

"Oh, babe, switch your hair direction!" Marinette said.

"Thank God you reminded me," he said, taking the brush out. "You're an angel."

"I know," smiled his fiancee.

Marinette had recently suggested to Adrien that he switch the direction he has his hair going whenever he goes out in public, and it actually worked. People occasionally still mistook him for Adrien, and he wouldn't deny that he was Adrien if he was asked...

However it meant a lot to him that cameras no longer flashed whenever he went grocery shopping... he didn't know how the heck the paparazzi did what they did with a clear conscience.

Anyway, the couple and kwamis quickly rushed into the building, and made their way to the chambers...

Where all of their friends were there as well.

All of them.

Chloe, Sabrina, Kim, Alix, Max, Nathanael, Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Mylene, _all of them_.

Marinette began to tear up. "Guys.. we're all here... in the same place! At the same time..."

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Nathanael smiled. "Apart from the painting in the far right that looks like a monster."

"I detect extreme emotion will start pouring out now," Max whispered to Kim.

"Uh huh, yeah," Kim nodded.

"Dammit dude, did you even listen to a word I said?" asked Max.

"You said something?" Kim asked.

"I hate you," Max muttered.

"And I love you, brother," smiled the former jock.

"I don't think I could possibly be happier right now," Marinette sniffled.

"Oh, wanna bet?" Chloe asked.

Suddenly, Alya and Nino popped up around the corner. "Hi Mari!"

"Oh Alya's here!" she said, finally breaking and pushing Adrien out of the way. He understood the action however, this reunion needed to happen.

"Hey buddy!" he said, hugging Nino.

"Good to see you man!" Nino smiled.

"You guys, Alya's here!" Marinette cried.

"Should we move away?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, this could go on for some time," Juleka smiled.

* * *

After about an hour of reuniting and talking about things that had gone down in everyone's lives, Sabrina called the council chambers to a brief silence.

"Thank you, I was afraid that would fail," she said. "Anyway... I've called you all here today because I'm currently working on a big project that I won't be able to... actually work on."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes that will last no less than six hours," she sighed. "Its a big scandal or something, and the city council has the privilege of hosting it! Yay me!"

"Sorry sweetie," Mylene said.

"That... makes me feel better, thanks Mylene," she smiled.

"But what's the thing you're working on?" asked Chloe.

"A gala!" she exclaimed.

Several "ooh"s and "aah"s and a few "cool!"s echoed throughout the chamber.

"But due to the fact that these assholes are gonna make it mandatory we stay here till the time the gala opens," the councilwoman continued, "I... wanted to ask if you all would help me out a bit."

"Of course!" Adrien said.

"I think we speak for everyone when we say, we've got your back sister!" Alya winked.

"Thank you all so much," she smiled widely. "Okay, the lists of duties will be found in the binders underneath your chairs!"

Everyone grabbed their respective seat's binder, and began to look through.

"Go on 'Paris - Its Happening Now!' to raise awareness," Alix said. "That's that talk show our old fencing teacher hosts..."

"Finish constructing the gala tent," Max said.

"Lock down upwards of 50,000 chairs," Juleka said.

"I can handle the chairs," Nathanael said. "I'm an expert chair finder."

Chloe eyeballed him. "I'm your wife, how do I not know this? I could've used this talent of yours!"

"Sorry," Nathanael muttered.

"Make sure the band doesn't bail on us," Rose said.

"And finally, get the caterers to show up on time with food," Ivan finished.

"I know its a lot to ask, and if you don't want to do it, that's totally fine," Sabrina said. "I just-"

"We're all going to do everything on this list!" Marinette said. "I speak for everyone and that is non-negotiable!"

"The first non-negotiable thing I've wanted to be part of," Kim said. "This truly is a day that will live on in infamy."

"Rose and I can lock down the caterers," Juleka said.

"Ivan and I can go make sure the bands you've listed are coming!" Mylene smiled.

"Max and I can go on the talk show," Kim said.

"Did I have a say in this?" Max asked.

"You've always wanted to be on TV dude!" his friend exclaimed.

"He is right, babe," Sabrina said.

"Ugh... fine," Max said. "That teacher gives me the chills though."

"Oh, he's super nice outside the fencing world," said Adrien. "Trust me! He's a guy I'd genuinely go out for a drink with."

"His mustache is so curly it should be illegal," Alix muttered.

"Can't fight ya there," Adrien whispered.

"I guess the rest of us can help with construction," said Marinette.

"Not me, I'll be sniffing out chairs," Nathanael said. "I guarantee I'll have em for you in an hour, tops."

"I'm holding you to that," Nino said.

Nathanael smiled a smile Chloe instantly knew was one of regret, and she began to slowly rub her husband's back.

"Alright team, let's do this!" smiled Sabrina, banging the city council president's gavel.

* * *

Once the five actual Miraculous wielders and Alix actually made it to the construction site, the gala tent looked completely finished...

But the inside was as hollow as it got. The actual construction was more-so setting up tables and chairs that Nino would bring.

"Damn, I could probably throw a kick-ass party in here," Nino laughed.

"There will be a kick-ass party in here soon!" Marinette giggled. "I can't believe we're all back together again, its so nice!"

"Shame Mme. Bustier couldn't make it," Alya sighed.

"The woman is _very_ busy these days," Chloe said.

"I still can't believe what she's doing," Alix smiled. "She's definitely the strongest woman I know for doing what she does."

"I'd raise a glass to that," Adrien said. "Unfortunately, the only glass around here are in Alya's glasses. So I can't raise a glass to that."

"How unfortunate," Nino muttered.

Suddenly, Nathanael rushed in, and threw a chair on the ground.

"Um, excuse you?!" Alix shrieked.

"Got some good news! Found a chair," Nathanael smiled. "And here's the best part - I got a lead on a second!"

He then raced back out and onto the sidewalk, and Chloe just continued to giggle silently at her very odd husband.

"I still can't believe you married him," Nino said.

"People and tastes change, I'm living proof," Chloe said. "And if anyone dares to hurt him I'll-"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get started on moving in the tables," Alix said. "Anyone wants to join me, you know where I be."

She then raced outside, leaving the five wielders back inside.

"Can you believe how much we've changed since College?" Alya laughed.

"Its crazy, almost insane," Marinette giggled.

"I'm just glad we're still friends," smiled Nino. "I don't know what you idiots would do without me!"

"We'd all be doomed!" Adrien said sarcastically.

Everyone in the room began to laugh out loud, just soaking in the presence of one another with happiness...

Which was good.

Because this would go downhill faster than a roller-coaster before they knew it...

* * *

 **I promise they'll recover and the ending will be so happy I'll die of fluffyness. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! See you soon with the next chapter, where Kim and Max go on live TV! :D And other stuff happens as well. XD**


End file.
